The following disclosure relates to a liquid ejection head.
There is known a liquid ejection head including a plurality of head units. For example, there is known a liquid ejection head (an ink-jet head) including four head units which include: actuators configured to apply ejection energy for ejecting ink droplets from nozzles; and driver ICs connected to the actuators. In this liquid ejection head, two common heat dissipators (side walls of heat sinks) extend in the longitudinal direction of the liquid ejection head. The two common heat dissipators are configured to dissipate heat generated by the driver ICs. Each of the two common heat dissipators is shared among the driver ICs of the two head units.